unnaturalhistoryinfofandomcom-20200214-history
Sleeper in a Box
"Sleeper in a Box" is the third episode of Unnatural History. Henry uncovers the very first satellite Sputnik. However two Russian Mafia members want Sputnik, which would be priceless on the black market. So, the gang races to keep Sputnik safe. 'Summary' Henry and Jasper are searching through the basement storage rooms that Henry works at. They find nothing special until they discover what looks like a rock that generates radio waves and magnetism. They think it might be useful for research so they take it. Later a girl named Whitney Coleman wants to interview people for Smithson High's website. She finds no one special to interview until she meets Henry who saves her when a brick fell which Henry dodged with a toilet plunger, and she takes a picture of Henry. Whitney wants to learn more about Henry's background so they plan an interview. Henry seems to have a crush on Whitney but does not show it explicitly. Later the gang take the rock to Jasper's house. They set it on a table and examine it. They don't think it will be anything special until it attracts Maggie's metal necklace. Quickly, the gang dusts off the crud on the rock until they discover something. The rock is actually the very first man-made satellite launched into space, Sputnik. They are amazed at it until they discover footage from Sputnik showing US air force bases. They find out that not only was Sputnik the world's first man-made satellite, but it was the world's first ever spy satellite. With this they discover if any member of the Russian Mafia gets their hands on it it will be priceless on the black market. They agree to hide Sputnik in Jasper's house for the time being. Henry gets ready for his interview with Whitney at Jasper's house. As it begins Henry tries to hide Sputnik from Whitney who was trying to peek at the globe-shaped area. They have a short look at each-other and Whitney leaves all of a sudden. Henry tells this to Jasper and Maggie and begin to be suspicious to Whitney. However when they come back they can't find Sputnik. They think Whitney may have stolen this. Henry tries to find Whitney in the park to get back Sputnik while, Jasper waits in his car when Henry come back with Sputnik. Whitney is seen pushing a baby stroller with Sputnik inside about to give to two Russian Mafia members. Henry finds Whitney and quickly takes Sputnik. He rushes out of the park and gets in Jasper's car and drive away. The gang realize that they have to launch Sputnik back in orbit so the Russian Mafia cannot obtain Sputnik. They go to a laboratory and set up a rocket launcher. Just then, Whitney comes demanding back Sputnik. She explains that the two Russian Mafia members threatened her family if she does not give them Sputnik. However Henry tells her everything will be all right and will keep her safe. They make a plan to create a diversion on the Russian Mafia members to get more time to set up the rocket. Henry and Whitney give the Russian Mafia members a bag filled with a soccer-ball while Jasper and Maggie have the real Sputnik. They ready the rocket launcher and a somewhat violent earthquake happens which shakes the table and causes the glass beakers to vibrate and fall, to which Maggie reacts to the most. Sputnik rockets forth making the plan successful. However Sputnik comes crashing down near a tree. The gang rush to Sputnik but the Russian Mafia members are already there. They demand for Henry to grab Sputnik or they kill them. Henry uses his skills to walk over the fire caused by Sputnik's crash. He grabs Sputnik however throws it back in the fire destroying Sputnik once and for all. The Russain Mafia members are angry by this swearing to kill them however the police just arrived. Henry tell the police how the Russian Mafia Members caused an unathroized rocket launching. The Russian Mafia members are later arrested by the police. Whitney later meets up with Henry, Jasper and Maggie at the exhibit. She thanks Henry for all he's done and states she is going to be moving to Georgia where her mother is now. Once her mom finds a place, she and her sisters will be leaving. After Maggie and Jasper say goodbye and hug her, Maggie takes Jasper by the arm and leaves Whitney alone with Henry. She gives Henry back the picture she took of him, not wanting to "take a part of his soul" just like the Gabbi Gabbi had told him. Henry tells her she can keep it as Whitney gives him a kiss on the cheek, smiles then leaves. 'Characters' *Henry Griffin (Kevin G. Schmidt) *Jasper Bartlett (Jordan Gavaris) *Maggie Winnock (Italia Ricci) *Bryan Bartlett (Martin Donovan) Guest Starring *Whitney Coleman (Ashley Leggat) *Hunter O'Herlihy (Wesley Morgan) 'Music' Music making an appearance in this episode: *"New Inheritors" - Wintersleep 'Gallery' images (98).jpg|Maggie and Jasper discussing, Sputnik. images (99).jpg|Henry and Maggie looking at Sputnik. images (100).jpg|Jasper and Maggie. images4a.jpg|Henry. 'Fact Check' *Was Sputnik Recovered? Answer: NO: Satellites are designed to burn up in the atmosphere. Sputnik was destroyed during reentry in January 1958. *FACT: Sputnik actually weighed 184 lbs. *Are Shame Poles Real? Answer: YES: Some totem poles were used to publicly mock or humiliate dishonorable people or groups. *FACT: Many shame poles still stand today. *How Many Satellites Are in Orbit? Answer: According to the Space Surveillance Network, there are about 3,000 satellites currently orbiting the Earth. *Firewalking - Why do people do it? Answer: In some cultures walking across a bed of hot coals is a test of endurance and faith . *FACT: The King Bushmen of Africa use firewalking as part of a healing ceremony. 'Trivia' *This episode is titled "Sleeper in a''' Box" however at unnaturalhistorytv.com when you click to see the Fact Check of that episode it is titled "Sleeper in '''the Box" *Although this is the third episode, it was actually the second to be produced. *Goof: When Henry, Maggie and Jasper scratch the dirt away from the object they discover that it is Sputnik-1 complete with "Sputnik-1" in bold letters on the surface. In reality the word wouldn't have been written in English, it would've been written in Cyrillic as "Спутник-1". *At the time of the airing of this episode, Russian Mafia arrests were in the news. Category:Episodes